The goals of this project are to (1) establish cell lines of human skin and epithelial cells following infection with RNA and DNA viruses, and (2) study the markers of transformation in these cells in order to establish the criteria for the recognition of malignant transformation essential for complete development of in vitro models to study carcinogenesis.